Hidden Agenda
by Gibbsfan1
Summary: A change in Gibbs' Team brings with it a whirlwind of intrigue and danger for every member of the team. Gibbs must use all his skills to uncover the truth while fighting to hold onto his heart. You will find Danger, Suspense & Romance in this story...
1. Chapter 1

NCIS Special Agent Ashika Sana took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and she came face to face with her new boss. Her throat felt dry and she felt the flush of heat across her skin. Her new boss looked impatient and indicated via hand gestures, _you getting off or staying on. _

She stayed put, blocking the elevator door and reached out her hand, "Agent Gibbs."

"Yeah," Gibbs replied ignoring her hand. She dropped it when his eyes seemed to pierce through her in a sweeping glance. She flushed again, hating the awkward millisecond of silence.

"I'm…."

He interrupted her, "I know who you are. Now get out of my way and find yourself a desk." Gibbs said as he gave her a not too gentle shove out of the elevator.

"Oh…" Sana turned away as the doors closed. That was not the kind of reception she was expecting. _Breathe Ash. Take a few deep breathes and_ p_ull yourself together. How are you going to carry this thing forward if just one look from Agent Gibbs makes you quiver? No. I will get through this. I will. Failure is not an option. Whether Gibbs knows it or not, he is going to lead me to my goal. _

Ashika turned away from the elevator doors and walked towards the bull pen. She recognized Agents' DiNozzo, McGee and David.

DiNozzo noticed her too. "Well hello there." He said as he stood up and walked around his desk.

"Hello," Ash reach out her hand to greet him formally. "I'm Special Agent Ashika Sana."

""Very nice to meet you, Aaa…shi…ka…" DiNozzo pronounced her name leisurely. "What can we do for you?"

"Show me to my desk."

McGee looked up, "Your desk?"

"Yes, Agent McGee." Ash shook his hand too.

Ziva came up behind Ashika and asked, "Why would you have a desk, here?"

"Agent David," Ash shook her hand. "Didn't Agent Gibbs tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Tony asked, annoyance clearly radiating from his face.

"I'm joining your team today."

"What?" all three Agents exclaimed.

Ashika groaned inwardly. _Crap they don't look happy about this. _

"Thanks for the welcome guys." Ashika turned away, found an empty desk, dropped her bag and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stood on the balcony, outside MTAC and watched his team's reaction to the new Probie assigned to his team.

She was taller then he'd expected. Her long mahogany hair cascaded down her back. Rich red highlights shone in the overhead fluorescent lights. He had noticed her almond shaped hazel eyes and her plumped lower lip.

She was well proportioned and would definitely be a distraction. _Yeah a distraction … to DiNozzo of course, not me_. Dressed in a cream skirt suit, she looked like she belonged at a legal firm rather than the NCIS bull pen.

Just then Gibbs' phone rang.

Ashika ignored DiNozzo's questions, Ziva's glances and McGee's apologetic smile. Gibbs suddenly arrived in the bullpen and said, "Gear up."

"What we got, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Boss, Agent Ash…" McGee gestured to her.

"I said," Gibbs looked from McGee to Ashika, "gear up."

McGee grabbed his bag and Ashika picked up her handbag and they raced to the elevator behind Gibbs and the other agents.

Once in the parking garage, Ashika opted to travel with McGee and Ziva.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Gibbs?" McGee replied.

"Yes." Ziva responded. "Can you tell us why you've been attached to our team?"

"I just transferred in from Mumbai. My previous team head told me that Agent Gibbs' team was the best in the US and that he would put in a good word to get me allocated to this team. He believed I would be a good fit. But after meeting Agent Gibbs, I'm not too sure."

"Oh, Gibbs takes some time getting used to. Play open cards with him and you shouldn't have any problems." Ziva said. "It's DiNozzo who's going to make your life as 'Probie' unbearable."

"But I'm not on probation."

"Any new Agent in the team is a 'Probie' as far as DiNozzo's concerned." McGee said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." Ziva said with a glint in her eye. McGee frowned and then smile. "Of course we will." He said.

Ashika nodded her head, understanding what was not being said and acknowledging that McGee and Ziva were harmless to her plan. She would need to keep her eyes on Gibbs and find a way to reveal just enough information to allay any suspicions he may have. DiNozzo wouldn't be more than a minor irritant and she would play the part of probie so long as it didn't interfere with her main objective. She hated deceiving them, but she had higher priorities very close to her heart that needed to be taken care off.

They drove into the container yard and made their way between stacks and stacks of containers. The air changed in the car as Ashika wondered if they were about start working on her _case_ sooner than expected.

In the other car DiNozzo tried to get more details about Ashika Sana from Gibbs, but he didn't say much.

"She's on the team, indefinitely."

"Why do we need a new agent on the team?"

"We don't." Gibbs replied as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Is one of us on the way out? Is there something I should know, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs turned to him. DiNozzo expected a head slap but was surprised to feel Gibbs' hand on his shoulder instead.

"Get to work, DiNozzo. And keep an eye on Sana. She's a probie on this team."

"A probie…" DiNozzo's face lit up just as Gibbs knew it would.

The team gathered around a bloody body lying prone between two rows of stacked of containers.

Gibbs looked over at Sana. "You're not exactly dressed to work a crime scene."

"I didn't get my new NCIS gear issued yet. I think there are some forms you needed to sign or something." Ashika said slightly raising her right eyebrow.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs stated turning away from Ashika.

"Checking the perimeter, Boss." DiNozzo grinned.

"Sana."

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Take the other end."

"Okay." She replied. She moved to the opposite end of the row of containers. She heard McGee providing Gibbs with the details of the deceased man and Ziva snapped photographs of the scene. Another NCIS van drew up and she watched as a gurney was removed and an elderly man, probably Dr Mallard and his assistance argued about the road or something. She turned her attention back to her surroundings.

Memories of a similar scene assaulted her. A container yard… Darkness... The smell of fresh, sticky blood… A precious hand…. Just then she stepped out onto a road running between the rows of containers and a superlink moved mere inches in front of her, blowing dark exhaust fumes all around her.

_Crap… _

As the container moved past her face she heard a sound. She ran beside the container and heard the sound again. She shouted to the driver to stop.

But he didn't.

Kicking her high heels off, she raced after the truck. Manuveouring between the stacked containers forced the driver to slow down. Ashika gained the advantage, propelled herself up onto the side of the truck and moved towards the driver's door. She grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open.

"Stop!" She shouted.

"Hey you crazy bitch." The driver growled slamming his fist into her face.

At that moment the truck turned and the rest of the team watched in stunned surprise at the events unfolding. Gibbs moved forward jerking the team to action.

"NCIS, stop the truck!" Gibbs shouted. _What the hell is she doing?_

Simultaneously, Ashika grabbed a hold of the driver's shirt front and using her feet for leverage, she ripped him out of the truck. Although his body took the brunt of the fall, Ashika heard rather than felt her shoulder connect with the ground. _Pain be damned_, she thought.

She rolled on top of the driver, her knees clamped around his midriff, preventing any oxygen from entering his lungs. Her hands pinned his to the ground aside his head. She heard the truck smash into the line of containers further up the road.

"What's in the container?" She growled, squeezing her knees tighter.

"Uhh….. I ….."

"Agent Sana, get off him?" Gibbs shouted his weapon trained on the driver.

"Watch him." Ashika ordered Gibbs as she got to her feet, shakily and hurried over to the back of the container. The rest of the team just stared at her like she was a complete nut case. Nobody orders Gibbs around for God's sake.

"DiNozzo, cuff him." Gibbs barked as he followed Ashika. "McGee, get Ducky".

"Hey what for? That bitch's crazy." The driver groaned. "You should arrest her."

Ashika heard the noise getting louder and louder as she reached the back of the container. She didn't know if it was a result of the blow to her head or it there really was a sound emanating from the container. Gibbs moved in next to her his gun still drawn. He took her chin into his hands and tilted her face to the side.

"I'm okay." She pushed his hand aside.

_Yeah sure. _Gibbs thought. But now was the not the place to get to the bottom of things.

"We need to open the container." Ashika looking around for something to us.

"Move aside." Gibbs ordered. He raised his weapon and shot the seal off.

Ashika and he reached for the latch together, undid it and swung the doors open.

"Oh dear!" Ducky said as he and McGee came up behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note._

_Thank you all, for reading, reviewing, PM-ing, and marking this story as a favourite and for alerts. _

_It has been a while since I have written and it feels really good to be doing so now. This story is developing of its account and will likely keep your emotions running high… _

_Enjoy and review please . Thank you._

The inside of the container was dark. The stench was stifling, foul with human waste and rotting flesh. But it was the gasps and sobs of more than a dozen young, terrified, half naked girls that made the team jump into action.

"McGee, call for the EMT's. DiNozzo, Ziva…" Gibbs said.

"We'll get blankets and water," DiNozzo stated.

"And notify immigration." Ziva said.

"Mr. Palmer, my bag please." Ducky ordered standing at the mouth of the container.

Ashika wavered as she stepped into the container.

"Hey, you ok?" Gibbs' asked his hand on her elbow.

"No…" She whispered. "No, … I mean yes. We need to help them." She said as she and Gibbs moved closer to the girls who were crouched together sobbing and using their arms to cover their nakedness.

"How did you know?" Gibbs asked.

Ashika ignored his question, "We need to get them out of this hell hole."

"Sana," Gibbs increased the pressure on her elbow just long enough for her to stop and glance at him. "You will tell me, everything."

She gave him a curt nod before turning back to the girls.

"_Sub…_" Ashika started speaking in Hindi. "_Sub kuch teek he._ Everything is going to be alright."

Gibbs watched as the girls sobbed louder in recognition of their mother tongue.

"_Chalo, aap sub rakshak he_." Ashika reached forward to help the girls to their feet, one at a time. "Come forward, you are all safe now."

When Gibbs reached out to assist the girls, they flinched and tried to pull away.

"Yeh Gibbs Saab he. Yeh forgi he. Yeh aap ko madid karenge. Aur woh joh baahar he, be forgi he. Aap sub rakshak he. _Agent Gibbs is with the Navy. He's here to help you. Those people outside are also with the Navy. You are all safe now_." The women hesitated, until Ashika took Gibbs' hand and placed hers into it. Then she closed his palm over hers and showed the girls that it was safe. Gibbs found her hands to be warm and a bit rough, but he kept his focus on the girls.

The first girl stepped forward and Ashika took her hand and placed it into Gibbs'. He held he gently and walked her to the edge of the container where DiNozzo, McGee and Palmer were waiting to help them out.

As per Ducky's orders and Ashika's translations, the girls kept their light sensitive eyes closed. Ziva wrapped the girls into blankets and when they ran out, she collected the team's NCIS jackets and covered the girls.

Ashika was still speaking calmly in Hindi to the girls once they were all outside and seated on the floor, their legs too weak to hold them up. They were skinny, their skin ashen, their lips cracked and their bodies dirt smeared. They were thirsty and tried to grab the bottled water the team gave them.

"They should take small sips." Ducky warned as the EMTs arrived. The Port Authorities and local Police arrived then too. The girls became skittish and Ashika quickly explained what was happening. They insisted that she stay with them.

She did, but her eyes returned to the container. Gibbs and DiNozzo were inside it, kneeling to examine the two dead bodies lying at the back. Ashika closed her eyes as memories assailed her.

"Boss, how did Sana know there were women in this container?" DiNozzo asked.

"Don't know, but I intend to find out."

"Poor girl, she's pretty messed up." DiNozzo stated as he looked around the container with Gibbs. "Her stockings are ruined and that skirt suit will never be the same again. And she took a pretty bad blow the head. I was surprised she managed to hold onto the truck and pull the driver out. And then the way she straddled…."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs slapped the back of his head sharply.

"Boss, sorry." DiNozzo said. "I'll get the container moved to the navy yard and the driver waiting in interrogation for you."

At that moment Ducky entered the container. "Oh dear, what a terrible end for those so young and innocent."

"What can you tell me, Duck?"

"They're all aged between 11 and 15, of central India origin based on the dialect of Hindi they speak. They have been trapped in this container for three and a half weeks. Can you imagine the horror of it? And then to have your friends die and decompose and you have no escape. This is the worst kind of horror any human being can suffer. They will likely never overcome this trauma, Jethro."

"I guess not Duck. What killed these two?" Gibbs asked looking at the dead girls.

"They're very young. They could have died of starvation, trauma, shock or a host of other possibilities but I will need to get them back to autopsy to give you more than that. "

"Do we know when they died?"

"About 10 days ago, according to the other girls." Ashika's said as she stepped into the container.

"My dear, did you let the EMT take a look at your head?" Duck asked.

"I'm alright Dr Mallard." She said, pressing a hand to her head and negating her words.

"Please call me Ducky."

"Get yourself checked out." Gibbs ordered.

"No." Ashika said.

"Are you going or am I going to have to take you?" Gibbs' face broached no argument.

"Oh, okay, in a moment. They're just getting the last two girls into the ambulance now."

Ducky looked from Gibbs to Sana. There was something about the two that he could definitely sense but not name. Instead he said, "Agent Sana, I am rather impressed by how you were able to gain the trust of those young ladies out there. I would have to guess that you have had some experience with trauma counseling."

"Yes, Ducky... Please call me … call me … Ash or… Ashi … ka." Ashika looked from Ducky to the two dead girls. "I worked with … NCIS Psych team … in … in Mumbai for … while … guess I've gained … skills as a … a result." Ashika's eyes were fixed on the two dead girls.

_So young, so fragile, lost forever. _She swayed on her feet. Her head felt heavy and sudden pain short through, stinging her eyes and making her see black spots.

"Sana," Gibbs stepping up to her.

She looked at him her eyes blank, her breathe shallow.

"Sana?" Gibbs repeated his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she fell forward against his chest.

Gibbs swore as he gathered her up in his arms. Ducky followed him out of the container, concern lining his face. Gibbs laid her on the ground and Ducky proceeded to examine her. The rest of the team gathered around them.

"What happened?" Ziva kneeled next to Ashika.

"Is she going to be okay, Ducky?" McGee asked.

"Her blood pressure's very low and she breathing shallow. She could have sustained a concussion as a result of the blow to the head. I think we should get her to the ER post haste, Jethro."

"McGee, lock down the scene. Then get me everything you can find on that driver and the dead officer. Ziva, find a connection and trace the movements of this container. I want the bastards who did this found." Gibbs stated as he lifted Ashika into his arms and he and Ducky headed for his car.

_Damn it Sana. I told you to get checked out. What the hell's your connection to this case? How did you know those women were in that container? What are you hiding? _

Gibbs was irritated at Sana and worried about her. She intrigued him and annoyed him. She was a mystery and he didn't like surprises.

He would get the truth out of her. Hell no one was allowed to keep secrets on his team.


End file.
